Behind Closed Doors
by Eyesinthenight102
Summary: An extension of the opening scene in episode 2x10. Snow and Charming have finally been reunited after several long weeks of being separated across time and space, and at last they have a few moments alone… Thankfully, Charming has a few ideas about how to make up for the time they've lost. Rated M. Mature audiences only.


_Behind Closed Doors_

_1/1 _

_**A Snow x Charming smut fic oneshot **_

_**Summary:**__ An extension of the opening scene in episode 2x10. Snow and Charming have finally been reunited after several long weeks of being separated across time and space, and at last they have a few moments alone… Thankfully, Charming has a few ideas about how to make up for the time they've lost. Rated M. Mature audiences only._

_-x- _

_The door to the tiny upstairs apartment fell open with a loud thud, causing the glasses in the sink to tinkle like bells blown by the breeze. The pair of lovers half dashed, half rolled into their living room in a whirlwind of laughter and ecstasy. _

_Loud chirrups of merriment burbled from the dark haired woman's throat, as she wrapped herself around her husband; her hands winding in an endless symphony of movement and tactile pleasure._

_The man, his tall, strong, frame currently occupied by his wife's insistent touches, staggered towards the hall bedroom with an eager purr._

_"You know, Snow, it's been far too long since we've been home. Together." He murmured, claiming her lips with a fiery kiss. "Alone."_

_"Charming…"came the murmured warning. Her fair hands pushed upon his chest, shifting him gently but firmly away so that she could look him fully in the face. "You and I both know why we can't do this right now. We have responsibilities…and Emma and Henry could be home any moment."_

_"Oh, don't worry. This won't take too long." A spark of mischief danced in his dusky blue eyes. "Unless you want it to, that is."_

_"I'm serious." Her sharp verdant gaze brooked no argument._

_David blew a long sigh, and cocked his head to the side. "I know, Snow. I know. But…I've missed you. We've been apart for so long, and when we're not battling dragons, ogres, or werewolves, it seems like we're always so busy. It feels-it feels like we don't even have time for each other anymore." His lower lip jutted out in a pout, making the full-grown man look far more like a puppy than a prince. _

_He leaned forward to place a slow, deliberate, kiss upon her dark brow. "We do so much for the town…but what about us?" he murmured, his lips soft against her fair flesh._

_It took Snow only a few scant moments for her resolve to falter under his tender kisses. She let out a breath, slow and mournful, humming against him._

_"Five minutes."He chuckled darkly. "That's all I ask."_

_'__Perhaps…there was no harm. After all__,' she thought '__it had been so long….what could come from a few minutes alone? It was not so steep a trade: Five minutes in order to make up for weeks apart.__'_

_She blew out a puff of air as the last vestiges of her inhibitions crumbled and fell away. She nodded, conceding._

_"Fine. Five minutes…but remember to lock the front door. The least we can do is __try__ to maintain some privacy…"_

_-x—_

_In a matter of moments they were both fumbling foolishly into the bedroom._

_He smiled devilishly as he rose, carefully moving to unbutton her blouse. With a few quick snaps, the thin barrier of fabric that separated skin from skin soon slipped away, hanging loose from her shoulders before slinking to the floor with a whisper._

_Her fingers, trembling and eager, grasped his belt. Her nails scrabbled against the clasp, but finally, the hard leather came away. She grasped the hem of his pants, feeling the hot bulge of his manhood that throbbed mere inches from her fingertips. She wound her fingers around the button of his old blue jeans, and swiftly tugged them open while subtlety sliding her hand downward. Her palm brushed the hard thickness of him, and he let out a groan._

_She grinned, turning her face away coquettishly._

_His pants fell to the floor, as he wrestled the remainders of his clothes off by his own hand, tossing them haphazardly across the floor._

_Snow pulled toed off her tiny black flats, shuffling the shoes under the bed with practiced precision. She then turned, pulling her skirt down around her ankles and kicking it away. _

_The pair moved clumsily towards the bed. Staggering and stumbling; their bare toes skittered along the cool wood floorboards._

_All the while those ever-wandering hands—__his_ _hands—- deftly moved between her legs and carefully gripped the hem of her lacey white underclothes._

_ "Emma and Henry…will be home soon." The soft protestation was stolen from her lips by a moan that slid past her eager tongue. _

_Charming's response to his wife's admonishment was little more than a chuckled grunt as he bent his head to kiss the soft hollow of her throat. He grinned, silently delighting in the sensation of her breath coming shallow and quick._

_"Then we'll just have to be quick about it, won't we?" he hummed, kissing a trail across her collarbone._

_"Did you remember to lock the door?"_

_"What door?"_

_"The front door. Did you lock it?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Uh-huh." He mumbled between kisses. _

_"I've missed you." came Snow's breathy murmur as her lips bent down to crush themselves against the warm and supple skin of his throat. _

_She could feel her need claiming her. To be held, to be touched, to be his. _

_His hands were warm and hard. Strong and steely from years of wielding a sword, yet they were equally tender as rough. His calluses rasped against her fair skin, and her spine prickled at his touch. She arched instinctively into him as his caress descended lower, sliding past the small of her back to cradle her bare buttocks._

_His touch was like fire; scouring her mind clean of every thought of apprehension and leaving only hot, lusty desire in its wake. The hungry waves of passionate heat throbbed and grew, fanned and fed by her racing pulse._

_Charming's dusky grey blue eyes roved across every inch of her naked body, consuming and absorbing every visual piece of her. She was his, and he was hers. Nothing could change that. Not time, not space, not even death. His closeness made her pure heard shudder with jubilation, hunger, and need._

_"Does this remind you of those days after we first met?" Charming mumbled, his hands tracing hot trails of lust across her supple skin. "Out in the woods…all alone."_

_Snow felt a laugh ripple up from her belly and burble up through her throat. Her wanton joy was light, bursting like bubbles from deep inside her and making her feel as if she might float away. She chuckled at his boldness._

_Twining her arms up and around his neck, she pulled him down upon her as they tumbled onto the tiny twin bed. She pressed her neck against his throat and traced a line of kisses along the throbbing vein in his neck, pausing only to grasp his earlobe gently betwixt her teeth._

_"As I recall, our situation was a bit different then," She murmured, releasing his earlobe and letting her lips returning to their passionate quest of memorizing every inch of his flesh. "I was the one who liked to be on top."_

_Charming's chuckle came from him like a warm wave, making his body undulate in response to her flirtation, while his Adam's apple bobbed like a buoy at sea. "Much has changed since those days…" he mused. His eyes crinkled, their fathomless depths reflecting both love and sorrow._

_"Yes. Much has changed." Snow sighed, her heart suddenly threatening to fall like a stone under the weight of all that had been lost._

_"But…not everything is different." She arched an eyebrow mischievously, and with a twist of her hips, she soon had the mighty Prince upon his back. She straddled him, legs spread wide as she sat upon his chiseled stomach._

_He laughed and wound his hands around her narrow hips, thumbs sketching intricate designs across her fair skin. She wiggled as she sat upon his midsection, making herself comfortable. She could feel him long and hard below her and she bit her lip, trembling with excitement. _

_She ground herself down upon him, her hands bracing her body against his rippling chest. He moaned, thrilled by the anticipation of her wetness. His hard fingers curled themselves across her skin, raking in hot, red lines. He gripped her buttocks and pulled her down hard as she shifted on to him._

_ She felt him-warm and tight and hard—between her legs, every bit of him tense and flexed. His eyes flashed with a fiery energy and his nostrils flared, making his breaths come in panted 'huffs'. He was a wild man, hungry, lost, and wanting. Every brush of her skin put him in the throes of agonizing pleasure as he tried to contain his lust for a few more seconds. He practically writhed up against her, begging for her friction._

_She knew he could not do without her for much longer, yet still she taunted and teased, arching her fingers up and down as she swept her palms across his broad chest and dancing just out of reach. He growled and moaned again, eyes rolling back in his head, and she grinned devilishly._

_She was his salvation and his curse all in one._

_"Please…Please…" he grunted, gripping her hips and trying to drive her down upon himself._

_"Darling, I'm not ready yet." Snow cooed, wriggling from his grasp, while letting her hands wander further south. Every bit of him was hard beneath her dancing fingers._

_"I need….I need you." He panted, gasping and blowing like a mustang in heat._

_Snow shook her head with a mischievous smile as she wound her right hand low betwixt her own thighs. "You've waited for 28 years…just wait a little longer."_

_Her fingers slid down, finding herself hot, wet, and ready. She traced the edges of her entrance, reveling in the shuddered waves of pleasure that sang in her blood at her own touch. Stroke after stroke, she petted herself, letting her fingers wind deeper and deeper while her pulse climbed higher and higher._

_Just as she felt herself begin to build, she withdrew her hand, shifted her hips, poised herself above her husband's throbbing cock and drove herself downwards._

_She gasped and threw her head back, as his girth stretched her wide, and she reveled in the feel of him inside her._

_David snarled, his hands coiling into fists as he yanked on the sheets. Pain and pleasure exploding into his veins like hot fire as she bucked her hips hard and rose up to thrust down upon him again. _

_Her nails dug blood-red semi-circles into the flesh of his shoulders and she howled, riding him hard and rolling herself repeatedly across his length._

_In an instant she was like a creature transformed- no longer the soft, innocent, graceful dove that he had once known, but rather a wild hellion, dark hair flying free. She was a creature of the wilderness; rough, ruthless, and untamed in the light of the noon-day sun. She was the woman who had stolen his kisses in the darkness of the deepest forests. She was all freedom and boldness. A raging storm made flesh. _

_He had to __satisfy__ her. He__had to __have__ her._

_He leaned into her thrusts, foisting his hips up and gripping her hips with furious strength. His fingers left hard red marks on her immaculate flesh._

_Snow's body seemed to silently thrum as it began to build up a rhythmic fervor as pain balanced pleasure. "__Harder, rougher, faster__." _

_Sweat beaded upon her brow as she humped him ferociously. He roared, lion-like, as his back arched off the bed, muscles clenching as he fought the need in his loins. She could see the cords and tendons in his neck stand out in stark relief as she bent over him, leaning towards his ear._

_"We shall do this as we do all things," She planted a kiss upon his chest, and bucked her hips fast and hard, bringing the waves within her own loins to a crescendo as she gained friction. "Together." The words were a strangled whisper as they left her lips._

_She rubbed herself up against him, feeling him climax beneath her. He came with the tensing of muscles and an explosive cry that tore through his chest. Her name was on his lips and he snarled it to the heavens._

_She felt her own pleasure growing to a furious heat and the tension seemed to mount, pooling beneath her skin. She felt her abdomen flex as her muscled twitched. Her body was a taught bowstring on the verge of release._

_"Just…a little…more." Snow whispered, grinding against him hard and eliciting another howl of ecstasy. Her clit was swollen and sensitive, and when she scraped herself against him, her breath hitched, her body seized, and she came hard and fast._

_Her toes curled as her legs clenched, knees closing around his hips as she pulled him further in while she climaxed quickly. Snow's vision narrowed to a pinpoint while her breaths came out panted and rough. Waves of pleasure took her and she breathed deep as her body tensed and relaxed, swept up in the sensory whirlwind of an orgasm. Every piece of her seemed hyper-aware and hyper-sensitive. Her pupils dilated, her heart raced, and she called out his name as she arched towards the ceiling._

_Together they shot towards heaven, hands entwined, and together they came crashing down into each other's arms._

_They rested in a tangle of bodies—sweaty limbs hanging off the edge of the rumpled bed sheets, as they gazed at each other; laughing, and trembling._

_"Now that was definitely worth waiting for." Charming mumbled, his smile thick and slow as he swept a strand of sweat-slicked hair from her forehead._

_"What are you thinking?"His voice purred thick and heavy as his mouth claimed hers again._

_"That it's good to be back." Snow answered coyly, grinning as his teeth subtly grazed her top lip._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Uh-huh." She 'hmm'ed against him, fervently moving with his body as she felt his kisses grow insistent and desperate again. _

_His lips curved up in a boyish smirk, blue-green eyes dancing with mischief. "What are you really thinking?"_

_Snow matched him, movement by movement. She grinned impishly, arched her neck, and moved to whisper in his ear. Her breath slid warm and close to his skin, ticking the tiny hairs by his temple._

_ "28 years is far too long." _

_She gripped the back of his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him hard. Her delicate tongue slid between his teeth, wandering his mouth; tasting and rekindling his hunger. She sighed, whispering the words that lay heavy on her heart._

_"I love you."_

_It seemed to float between them, stuck in the air that they breathed._

_"I love you too." He rumbled back, slurring each syllable along his tongue while he pressed his teeth against her bottom lip._

_Their rapture was cut short with the tiny flick of a latch and the wham of the door as it swung wildly upon its hinges._

_ "Hey guess what! Taco shells were on sale!" Henry's voice echoed though the tiny apartment, filling the space as he called out and raced into the foyer._

_"SHIT! __DAVID! I thought you said you LOCKED the door!"" Snow hissed, eyes growing wide. She grasped the hem of the white sheets, yanking them up in a frenzy to cover her nakedness. _

_Emma's hard boots thudded across the floor as she walked towards the kitchen to set her bags down. "Apparently tacos are not a big item in the Enchan-"_

_Emma's eyes widened as she stood in the bedroom doorway in utter shock. Snow pulled the covers up to her nose, hoping to hide the steady crimson creep of her blush._

_"What are you guys doing still in bed? It's the middle of the afternoon…" Henry chirruped, pacing over to stand by Emma's side. He cocked his head, arching an eyebrow._

_"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest." Snow stammered out a lie quickly, praying that the keen-eyed 10 year old would not see through her fallacy._

_ "…and I needed…to…help her rest." Charming piped up, flashing a disarming, blue-eyed smile._

_Emma gaped, eyes nearly popping from her skull "….uh…that's…uhm…" She stammered, shaking her head to bring herself back to her senses, before turning woodenly to Henry. "Uhm. Let's go make the tacos. We have to make a lot because there's gonna be a ton of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight."_

_She shooed Henry off towards the kitchen, encouraging him to unpack the groceries and promising to join him in a moment. _

_Snow's voice cut through the air in a hissed apologetic whisper "We thought you were going to be back later!"_

_Emma turned to her mother, her voice thin, reedy, and strained. "Yeah, well we weren't! So maybe next time you could put a tie on the door, or send a text, or…" Emma trailed off, shaking her head, as she ran a hand through her straightened gold tresses. Her eyes blinked wide, mentally scarred by all that she had seen._

_An errant thought flittered through her brain '__My mom and dad are sleeping together…and my bedroom is right next door.__' _

_She moaned internally and breathed a frustrated sigh as she turned towards the kitchen. "Ya know what; I'm gonna go make some tacos."_

_-__fin__-_


End file.
